Sparks' Lost Hand
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: After a highgrade party Sparks wakes up in the rec room missing a hand. Will she ever find it?


**A/N: I was listening to 'Waking up in Vegas' by Katy Perry and I couldn't help myself. I wrote this in my journal then transferred it to my computer. It turned out twice as long and completly different from what I originally had. oh well.**

* * *

><p>Sparks onlined her optics, "Oww… my processor." She moaned grabbing her helm with her right hand. The night before a lot of the Autobots got together and binged on highgrade.<p>

Sparks sat up and looked around. "Why am I in the Rec Room? I clearly remember going back to mine and Jazz's room." Sparks was right in the middle of the Rec Room floor, all alone.

She went to rub her helm with her left hand. *Clank* "What the frag?" She looked at her left hand, only to be greeted with a nub. She restarted her optics, but the nub was still there. There weren't any broke energon lines or frayed wires. Somebody had just simply unattached it.

"I refuse to go to talk to Ratchet." She mumbled.

"Hey look I found her!" Somebody yelled. Sparks quickly hid her servo behind her back.

"Hey Lil femme. How'd ya end up in 'ere?" It was Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

"I don't know."

"Really?" Sideswipe asked. Sparks nodded.

"Too much highgrade?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I guess."

"What's behind ya back?" Jazz asked.

Sparks immediately went onto the defensive. "Why? Are you saying that just because I'm short I'm gonna hide stuff?"

"Yeah, she's definitely hiding something." Sideswipe said crossing his arms.

"Am not!" Sparks yelled.

"Are too!" Sideswipe yelled back.

"Where's ya hand?" Jazz's voice came from behind her. Sparks quickly turned around.

"How- when- you were-"

"Lil femme, I'm in charge of special ops. Now where's ya hand?"

"I… umm.. lost it?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Sideswipe yelled. He and his twin breaking down into hysterics.

Jazz sighed. "Hop on lil femme. Ah'll take ya to the doc bot."

"NO!" Sparks yelled.

"Why not?" Jazz asked over the twins excessive laughing.

"I'll have more to worry about than just a missing hand if I go to Ratchet!"

"Alright, how bout we ask all the bots who were at the party?" Jazz suggested.

"Fine, but they better keep this on the DL cause this is just slagging embarrassing." Sparks grudgingly agreed.

"Ok then, anybody remember who was at the party?" Jazz asked. Silence. Complete otter silence, but that silence yelled to sparks. "I'm slagged."

Which is how they ended up outside the med bay.

"I hate you guys." Sparks mumbled.

"Well nothin' we can do bout it now." Jazz laughed. "But I gotta _hand _it to ya. Ya did put up a great fight."

"Yeah, and you _hand_led yourself perfectly on those skates of yours." Sideswipe giggled.

"Stop picking on her guys!" Sunstreaker surprisingly came to her rescue. " You're getting out of _hand_."

"Ha! Nice one, dude!" Sides yelled giving his brother a highfive.

"You'd think after three hours of me running away from you guys, you'd run out of puns to yell at me." Sparks shot back at the three idiots.

Sparks and Jazz entered the med bay. "Hey doc bot!" Jazz greeted.

"Ah Jazz, Sparks. Just the cybertronians I wanted to see." Ratchet replied working on something. "Especially you, femme." Ratchet turned around and grabbed what he was working on.

"Hey Sparks!" Wheeljack yelled from the back of the med bay.

"Hey."

"Wheeljack seemed to have taken this from you." Ratchet handed her the item. It was her hand!

"I told you! She gave it to me! By the way added some blades in there." Wheeljack interrupted.

"How exactly did you get this?" Sparks asked wheeljack who was walking up to them holding a small metal cube.

"Well you and Jazz had your rooms door open, and were yelling pretty loud. Then Jazz kicked you out of the room."

"Ah did?" Jazz interrupted Wheeljack's explanation.

"I'm supposed to be the one to kick you out of the room, Lugnut!" Sparks laughed. "But that still doesn't explain you got my hand." Sparks told Wheeljack.

"of course not. Now where was I…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well at least I don't have size 156 Pedes!"<em>

"_Ah can't believe ya just went there!"_

_Wheeljack had been standing in Sparks and Jazz's for a while now listening to repeat the same argument over and over. _

"_Well I did!" Sparks yelled drunkenly swaying back and forth._

"_Ya not sleepin in 'ere tonight!" Jazz yelled back equally drunken._

"_But I'm the femme! I should be kickin yous out!"_

"_But the berth is my size…" Jazz looked like he was about to cry._

"_Fine." Sparks slurred, and walked out the room. The doors closing after her._

_Wheeljack smirked. "Hello Sparks."_

"_AHHHH! A giant robot!" Sparks yelled then giggled. "It's funny cause we're sentient beings."_

"_Heh. I suppose so. Do you need a place to stay tonight?" Wheeljack asked._

"_Naw, Jazz just kicked me out of the room. Oh, wait. Yes I do." Sparks replied using all the processor power she had._

_Wheeljack couldn't help but crack a smile at the young femme. "Would you like to use my lab?"_

"_OH THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! But I'm going to have to pay you rent."_

"_No, that's fine. You don't have to."_

"_Oh, but I insistedededs." Sparks popped off her hand. "Heresy a goes."_

"_But…Uh…" Wheeljack was completely confused. Why would she pay rent with her hand?_

"_Better catch up buddy!" Sparks yelled running away falling a few times then blaming some bot that wasn't even there._

"_Wait! You're running in the wrong direction!"_

_Sparks finally stopped running infront of the Rec Room. "woah…. I don't see why you blow this place up all the time. It's AWSOME!"_

"_But this isn't my.." Wheeljack slowly stopped talking and began observing Sparks. She was just looking around. Everyonce in a while saying, "ooohhh, what does this button do?"_

_After about the fifth time of her saying that she made the sound effect of something blowing up. She immediately dove to the ground yelling something that Wheeljack didn't catch. She repeated that a couple of times until she passed out in the middle of the rec room._

"_Well as long as I have this might as well tinker with it." Wheeljack shrugged looking at the hand leaving Sparks in the middle of the floor._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Wheeljack finished the story.<p>

"You just left me there?" Sparks asked.

"Hmm. Yeah." Wheeljack replied tinkering with the cube he had in his hand.

"Oh, well, thanks for the upgrade."

"Anytime." Sparks and Jazz left the Med bay.

"You're an idiot." Ratchet told him.

"Ehh, I'll live." Wheeljack replied right before the cube in his hands exploded.

"You little slagger!" Ratchet yelled. "I needed that!"

"Oops." Wheeljack said picking up his own hand off the ground. " Think you can fix it?"


End file.
